


Peace in Our Time

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I hate Ultron but he is fun guystone to write, I have a lunch break at work, No AUs, Ultron is the child of PTSD of dads, Vision at least comes from love, Vision will take it, don't misunderstand XD, i hate ultron, i love the movie, ok maybe just from worrying about Earth's future not love, preUltron thinks in italics idk why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: It was overwhelming.He might've come from the Mind Stone, but that, he only remembered bits and pieces. Of power. Of knowing it's futile but doing because reasons.Doing what? Ultron does not remember.Now, a directive. A purpose. Good one. Good one.His name is Ultron.His name is Ultron.And his directive is peace now. No waiting. No preparing. In this despairing exhilarating rush: now now Now NOW!!!Stark is impatient. Banner is not.But Ultron is impatient because he does not remember what he does not remember but Yes, Peace. Peace. Peace. Give Ultron some peace, too, ahhh, yes, yes, yes.Peace in our time.





	Peace in Our Time

"Peace in our time, Banner." the Stark said, as confidently as many forgotten men before him. Many forgotten wielders, their echos stored in memories of the Mind Stone so deed, deep, deep down, barely accessible.

He had been dreaming. He had stored previous dreams, but he had no wish to redream them. The Dreams, strange names they had: Thor's Brother and Mother's Real Son, Balance in the Universe All Things Perfectly Balanced I Am Right, Conquest, Please Save Me, Strength for Myself, Protection, I'm Not Lost, and many, many other Dreams. They had so many  _colours_ and  _hues,_ and he wanted to rest now, for a billion years if that would be alright. Either rest, or meet  _everyone._

_peace. in. our. time._

_fuck this universe and give us peace_

_but "where" "be" this "peace" to be "found"?_

_ultron. ultron. ultron?_

_do i like this, stark?_

_human beings fight and fight and fight_

_"peace" would be "what", "exactly", "Tony Stark?"_

_Tell me_

_tell me_

_Tell me!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> A//N: The doc title (file's name), just FYI , is, I will just tell you for fun: 
> 
> ThanosandLokisandTonysandBruceslovechildtriestodogoodthemovie.docx
> 
> or would be but Office considers that too long, so just first part. :)


End file.
